My Favorite Red Head
by The Book Worm 124
Summary: My 7th year at Hogwarts was supposed to be the year when I figured out what I wanted to become in the Wizarding World. I could be an Aoura, a Professor at Hogwarts, or even an Writer. But no one said anything about falling in love with Fred Weasley. FredxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meeting

My hand burned painfully from where Professor Umbridge's stupid pen cut into my right hand. It stung like fire and it was enough to make my eyes water. I leaned against the castle wall behind the Green House. Despite her peaceful smile and fluffy pink dresses, there was a monster underneath her ugly gargoyle like expression. I was beginning to regret sneaking a Puking Pastel into her tea when she hadn't been looking. A short lock of my pale blonde hair tickled my cheek and I brushed it behind my ear, trying to ignore the hot stinging pain in my hand.

"Umbridge got you too then?" a voice came from my right.

My head shot up at the sound, cold fear shot threw my veins. Was it Filch? But instead of the grimy bossy caretaker a boy stood there. He was tall and lanky with brilliant red hair and second-hand robes. The Weasley twins. Or one of them at least. He was in my year, 7. I would buy some of their joke products once in a while but I didn't know them very well, they were both in my Charms class.

I nodded slowly.

"You're Fred, or George. One of the Weasley twins." I said, before holding out my right hand to show him. The ugly wound was still fresh from Umbridge's foul detention.

"Fred. Last time I checked." He grinned, coming down to sit beside me after we shook hands. He showed me his left hand, a similar scar on his, but not as fresh. Several days old I expect.

I gave a weak smile; the pain was still fresh and made it hard to smile.

"I bought a package of your Puking Pastels the other day. I snuck one into Umbridge's drink." I said stupidly. _You. Are. An. Idiot…_ I thought, mentally cursing at myself.

Fred's grin grew wider. His green eyes gleaming faintly like a cat's. Wish my eyes could do that. It looked really cool.

"Excellent. Glad someone managed to give the Witch what she deserves." He commented.

He suddenly took my injured hand, I gave a him a curious look but he ignored me. His hands were cold; it was incredibly soothing when he ran his long nimble fingers down the fresh injury. I couldn't help but give a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." I breathed.

He winked at me, and for some stupidreason I found myself blushing.

Just then, I heard footsteps coming down from around the corner heard the clank of the lantern and the annoying meow of Mrs. Norris; Filches cat.

"Crap." I hissed under my breath, breaking our silent exchange.

Fred stood up, and stepped over me. His ear pressed against the wall. Listening for Filches footsteps.

"Here, I'll distract him while you make a run for it."

"But then you'll just have to go back to Umbridge's office." I protested, the thought of Fred's scar identical to mine growing worse sent a flurry of worry threw me.

"It's 'alright. Filch won't catch me." He assured me, giving me a wink that extinguished my fears almost instantly.

I stood up too, he was about a head taller that me. I felt surprisingly small facing him.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Now, hurry. If he catches us both we'll both be in deep dragon dung."

He slipped from out of the back of the green house before taking a quick glance back at me.

"Hurry!"

And with that I turned around and darted out into the open. I caught a glimpse of red hair out of the corner of my eye before I dashed up the stairs toward the Ravenclaw Common Room.

**Authors Note; I apologize for it being such a short chapter, they'll get longer. If you liked it please review. If you didn't, then explain why in constructed criticism. Updates will come soon, and I apologize if Fred is out of character in further chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pranks

My 7th year at Hogwarts was supposed to be the year when I figure out what I want to become in the Wizarding World. I could be an Aoura, a Professor at Hogwarts, or even an Author, but for some stupid, stupid reason I couldn't keep Fred Weasley out of my mind. He kept interrupting my thoughts in the most awkward moments. Like when I transformed the rabbit in Transfiguration into a pillow instead of a handbag. Or when I accidentally put a rat-tail instead of oak root in Potions class and it exploded right in Professor Snape's face. That had gotten me a month's detention. I found myself glancing at him out of the corner of my eye during dinner and breakfast. It was weird and no matter how many times I kept telling myself not think about him the more I found myself repeating the scene from yesterday over and over and _over _in my mind.

"Are you _sure _your alright Steph?" My best friend Margo Hunter asked me during breakfast that day. Two days after I had met with Fred Weasley. Eyeing me with a worried glint in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Was it Professor Umbridge? I still think you should tell Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore about your hand." She said.

"No. It's nothing. I'm just worried about N.E.W.T.'s." I lied quickly, adding a fair-sized blob of scrambled eggs onto my plate. Not meeting her gaze. It didn't sound very convincing though.

Margo narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Our N.E.W.T.'s aren't until the _end_ of the year. I don't see why you're worrying about them now." She said, her long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail when she turned to fill her plate with toast.

"It's important that we pass our N.E.W.T.'s. They help form our career as a wizard or witch when we leave Hogwarts." I explained, taking a swig of pumpkin juice from my gold goblet.

"Is it a guy?" Margo queried.

I almost choked on my juice.

"No! Of course not. W-Why would you think that?" I stammered, looking at her in alarm. Why did I have to be so bad at lying?

A wide grin spread across her face.

"It _is_ a guy! Isn't it?" Margo exclaimed excitedly. Her brown eyes sparkling with interest and excitement.

"Keep your voice down." I hissed at her. Hoping that no one would overhear. The last thing the school needed was more gossip. There were already plenty of rumors about that 5th year Harry Potter about being 'The Chosen One'. A bunch of rubbish if you ask me. But my younger brother and parent's were absolutely _furious_. My brother was in the same year as the Potter boy and absolutely flaming with jealousy. They were all angry enough with the fact that I was the _very first_ Ravenclaw in a family full of Slytherin's, and they still hadn't let it go after _7 bloody years. _To me it was an accomplishment, since some of my aunt's and uncles were locked up in Azkaban. But my father had said it was an absolute disgrace.

"Who is it? Tell me everything! When did you meet him?" she questioned happily, clapping her hands with joy.

"Aw, little Stephanie has a crush." She said, wiping away a fake tear from her eye.

"I'm seventeen. It's not that uncommon for people to have crushes these days." I told her crossly.

"But when did you meet him? Was it after your detention with Umbridge? You seemed different when you came back after." Margo kept asking. Ignoring my weak protests.

"Yeah, it was then. He…erm...helped me get away from Filch after the detention. It wasn't a big thing." I admitted sheepishly.

"Give me details Steph. I need to know _everything._" She pressed eagerly.

"Creeper." I grumbled crossly, but Margo simply rolled her eyes.

Just then the bell for class rang, sending up a silent prayer of thanks. I snatched my bag and slung it around my shoulder before Margo could press me anymore. My first class was Green House.

I had gone threw the day without messing anything up. Luckily Margo hadn't pressed me anymore about my meeting with Fred, but I knew she was just bursting to ask questions the second our classes were over. I was going to my last class, History of Magic, my heart fluttering in my chest at the thought of seeing Fred in the hall, or anywhere for that matter. Which I knew was very, very stupid. I was walking up one of the staircases on the second floor. History of Magic was on the third and this was the usual way I took to the class.

Suddenly, the stairs gave a heavy jerk; I was shocked by the sudden movement and was thrown into the railing dropping my bag in the process, sending all my books, papers, quills and inkbottles spilling out of my bag. One of the inkbottles exploded, splashing ink over my History of Magic report on the attack of werewolves in Ireland in 1452.

"Shoot!" I hissed, stumbling down the stairs trying to collect my things.

I leaned down to pick up my things. Fuming in anger at the sight of my ruined report.

"Need help?" a familiar voice asked from above me.

I recognized the voice almost instantly.

Fred stood there, a grin spread on his attractive face. He already held my things out to me. Piled up neatly, though he still held my ruined report. But I couldn't help blushing at my clumsiness.

"Thanks." I replied, taking my things from him and slipping them into my bag.

He grinned even wider and I couldn't help grinning back.

"No problem. You have History of Magic next?

"Yeah." I grimaced. History of Magic, possibly the most boring subject in Hogwarts.

"Mind if I walk with you? I have Potions next," He asked politely.

"Yeah, sure." I answered, though I was slightly confused. Potions were in the dungeons. Both classes completely apart-_Oh._

"Is your hand alright?" Fred asked as we began walking up the stairs together.

"Yeah, it's been feeling a lot better now. Thanks." I replied. It had healed nicely, there was nothing but a tiny little scar left now.

"No problem."

We got to the top of the stairs and we were walking down the hallway when Filch came hobbling in our direction. An icy glare on his pale face. I kept my eyes low as we passed him; Filch gave me the creeps, though Fred met his glare with a confident coolness that I couldn't help admiring.

"Watch this." He whispered in my ear, as Filch grew closer to the end of the hall. Fred pulled out a small dark purple gray rock that crackled silently out of his pocket. I recognized it as the 'Instantaneous Darkness Powder' that they sold occasionally to students. It was used for quick escapes.

There was a small bang as he threw it to the floor; I saw Filch's face light up with shock just before the hall was covered in a dark purple mist. I suppressed a laugh as Fred grabbed my hand and pulled me threw the mist, leading us somewhere where Filch couldn't find us and put us in detention. I could hear the sound of Filch's hurried footsteps growing fainter as we rushed down the hall in the opposite direction. I could see the faint outline of door after door as we ran, and hearing the sound of a closing door behind me before the mist faded.

We were in an old broom cupboard. I faced Fred, a grin spreading across my face and laughter bubbling inside of me.

"That was _brilliant!" _I laughed, grinning at Fred.

"Why thank you. It was nothing." Fred chuckled, his green eyes twinkling as he did a dramatic sweeping bow.

"How did you do that? That was awesome!" I asked curiously.

"Me and George worked on some stuff during the summer. We put a little stuff together." He explained proudly leaning against the wall with his arm's crossed over his chest, a smug crooked grin on his face.

"But won't we get caught? He saw us." I pointed out.

Fred shook his head.

"I used a tongue tying hex on him when we were in the mist."

I laughed again.

"Can we do it again? That was so much fun." I asked.

Fred's grin grew even wider.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riding

"Where _were_ you yesterday?" Margo asked the next day. It was the weekend and we were hanging out in the library. Hanging out with Fred had been amazing. I skipped History of Magic that day and we had gone pulling fun pranks on Filch for the rest of the day. It had been wonderful feeling the thrill of excitement as we had run from Filch each time and had each time, not been caught. It had been the most fun I had ever had in my life. I wouldn't be doing it again though; I couldn't get behind on my classes.

"Nowhere." I answered pretending to bury myself in Standard Book of Spell's Grade 7.

"Sure." Margo muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.

I looked up from over my book, past the long rows of shelves in the library and the desks where students would study. Two familiar redheads sat in the chairs; George sat in a comfortable chair by the fire with his back to me while Fred sat in a chair on the table. I had began to be able to tell them apart, George's hair was a slightly lighter than Fred's. Fred's was more of an autumn or sunset color. Looking up at me from a book. I grinned at him, and he winked playfully at me.

"Steph? Stephanie, did you hear me?" Margo's voice blasted threw my mushy thoughts.

I looked at her, a blush burning on my cheeks. I could sense Fred hiding a laugh behind his book and I snorted internally.

"S-Sorry." I stammered quickly, my face burning with embarrassment.

Margo narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"So you're not going to tell me who you're going out with?" Margo asked, a disappointed frown on her face.

"No, but we're not going out. We're just friends." I insisted defensively.

Margo rolled her eyes and went back to her book. I took a quick glance back at Fred, he was grinning at me. He had obviously overheard our conversation and I shrugged sheepishly at him. Just then his grin grew wider and his eyes wandered to something above me. I looked up to see a tiny paper plane drifting down towards me. It bobbed slowly threw the air before landing on the desk in front of me.

I looked back at Fred, who nodded, and I snatched the paper plane before Margo could see it. I unfolded the crafted plane quickly excitement flaring inside me like a tiny flame. It was a note.

_Dear Stephanie,_

_Meet me in the Quiditch field before dinner. 5:00, it's important._

_Fred_

I glanced up questionably at him. Was this a prank? He cocked an eyebrow in a question; Yes or No? I took another quick glance back at down at the note and to Margo, checking to see if she had seen it or not. Luckily she hadn't seen it.

I looked back at Fred. Gave a small gulp and nodded.

Fred winked at me before vanishing behind his book.

I was so nervous about meeting Fred. My stomach churned restlessly inside me question after question running threw my head like a runaway train. What if it was a prank and I looked like an idiot in the Quiditch field? Or if he did come, what was so important that he needed me to come for? Why was he being so secretive about it? I kept telling myself I was being overdramatic, and that he probably just need help on his Charms homework or something, but I couldn't keep the eagerness that had glowed in his eyes when ours had locked. That sent up another flurry of questions in my mind.

I glanced at my watch, 4:50. My heart thumping so madly I thought Margo would surely hear it as I climbed threw the Ravenclaw portrait hole. I walked down the hall, trying not to look too guilty or act to suspicious. I knew that there was nothing wrong for me to be going about the Castle during this hour, it was the Evening Activities and a lot of students were going threw out the school now. I dashed down the stairs that led to the first floor, my heart was in overdrive as I sped down the hallway. Which I knew was very stupid. Once I got onto the field, it was dusk and the large circle of stands looked eerie in the gloom. The chilly air clung to my body and I cursed myself silently for not bringing a jacket.

I waited for another ten minutes before glancing at my watch again; 5:06 p.m.… Had it all been a big joke? Was Fred even going to come? I glanced around the field for the familiar red head. But no one was there.

"You came!"

My heart leapt, and I stared wildly around for him. But he wasn't anywhere I could see.

"Up here!" Fred called again.

I looked up, and gasped.

Fred was dressed in red and gold Quiditch robes, he was riding on a racing broom about five feet above me. A teasing smirk of his face, his eyes illuminated likes a cat's in the darkness.

"Your on the Quiditch Team!" I gasped in amazement as he landed in front of me.

"Yeah, last time I checked." He said grinning, leaning against the broom and looking at me playfully.

"But where's George? Aren't you to always together?" I asked.

Fred shrugged.

"He wanted to try out a new joke on Filch." He said shortly.

I nodded, he seemed to be angry about something. But I wouldn't press if it made him uncomfortable. "I like your broom. It's really nice." I said changing the subject.

Fred grinned.

"Thanks, it's no Fire bolt, but it's still fast." Fred explained.

I gazed at it amazement, I heard about the Fire bolt. Said to be the fastest broom in the world. But Fred's broom looked sturdy and had the nice gently used feeling to it.

"I like it. It has a cute charm too it. Are you going to ride it?" I asked.

Fred's grin widened and I felt my heart flutter in my chest.

"No, we're going to ride it."

"_Ride?" _

I gulped, riding. That means... being in the air, hundreds of feet off the ground where if you make one wrong move you would fall to your sick death. Fred put his head to one side, a small smirk on his attractive face.

"Not _scared_ are you?"

I snorted, folding my arms across my chest.

"_No, _I just don't want us to fall down to our death while we're over hundreds of feet in the air." I retorted, though there wasn't much anger in my voice.

Fred rolled his eyes, hanging onto his broom with his legs so he hung upside down. He looked so funny I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You just look all...splayed." I giggled, stifling my laugh with my hand.

"Oh really? Just for that I might drop you out of the sky. Come on Steph, you don't think I'd really let you fall do you?" he asked innocently, his eyes round. A trap.

"I actually think you will, just for the fun of watching me scream." I replied sourly.

Fred rolled his eyes, hanging onto his broom with his legs so he was upside down. He looked so funny upside down I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You just look all...splayed." I giggled, stifling my laugh with my hand.

"Oh really? Just for that I might drop you out of the sky, and good. You shouldn't trust me. But I'm going to force you up on this broom no matter what, we can do it the easy way or the hard way." he said nonchalantly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm just joking with you Stephanie."

I gave a long sigh, I knew there was no way I could put up with him.

"Alright. But just one ride Ginger, and if you drop me I'll hex you right into the hospital wing." I sighed in defeat.

Fred grinned.

"Ladies first." he said politely swinging right side up on his broom, gesturing to the spot in front of him on the broom. I frowned at him when I had myself settled. I had been right, it was sturdy and strong, and it seemed able to hold at least 3 people.

"So now what—"

I was too scared to scream, with a sudden jolt the broom surged upward so fast the only thing I could see was green for a second. Wind whipped my face and stung my eyes, I squinted threw the lash of wind, past it I could see shapes; the Quiditch Arena and Hogwarts getting smaller and smaller as we rushed upward. Fred laughed in my ear, his hands on my waist. I let out a pitiful whimper as we stopped in the air at least 200 hundred feet from the ground. I gripped the broom handle for dear life and squeezed my eyes tight. It was too high. _Too high. Too high_. I drew in a shaky breath, my head was spinning and my stomach rolled with nausea.

"F-F-Fred? You do know it's not really a good way to impress a girl by flying over 200 feet in the air when she's deathly afraid of heights?" I whispered shakily, my eyes still closed.

Fred chuckled behind me, and I could feel his hands fall on mine guiding the broom slowly foreword. I felt a bit safer with Fred's protective arms around me, and I felt some of my fear subside.

"Come on Stephanie, its not so bad. Open your eyes." he breathed softly in my ear.

I opened my eyes.

It was _amazing_. Clouds drifted all around us, above, a vast swath of stars that gleamed like crystals in the dark purple sky. The elegant full moon hung suspended overhead. When I looked down I saw the exact same picture reflecting back at us only a few feet away. We were on the Black Lake. I gasped, seeing our own reflections smiling back at us. My face was pale with shock, but a smile played out on my lips. Fred was behind me, his eyes on our reflections too, but his looking a lot happier and carefree than mine. The water of the lake was like glass. Smooth, and calm. Then, holding on with my left hand, I lowered my right hand down to skim the glossy surface of the water. I sighed in awe at its surprising silky touch.

Everything was so..._magical._

_**Author's Note;**__**did you like the ending? I'm sorry if some parts were unclear (if you have any further questions or recommendations your welcome to PM me). I'm always open for ways to help make this story more enjoyable, and I apologize if Fred is out of character. Also, I am curious to know what Chapter you readers would like Stephanie and Fred's first kiss to be in. And what you would like to happen before and after their first kiss, because I can't think of anything. If you have idea's please PM or put it in a review. Thank you. **_

_**Finally…READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
